another day another dime
by wolfgirl12390
Summary: Day to day life of the YuGiOh Zexal characters along with a couple of my oc's. Shark X OC. Rated T because i'm paraniod.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yay new story. But before I begin wolfgirl12390 (AKA me) doesn't own yugioh zexal. I do own Ellie her family and the rest of my oc's however so yah that's it. By the way sorry if some of the terminology is wrong I just started watching zexal but I've seen the other 3 yugioh series.**_

Ellie's POV

I was walking down the street my older brother Riki and younger cousin Yuuki. Yuuki wanted to watch me to duel someone for his birthday gift. So there I was walking down the street at 11:00 at night looking for someone to duel. Then I spotted him. He had dark blue eyes and dark purple hair. He appeared to be dueling someone. I watched as he won.

"No one can beat me" he boasted.

"I'll try" I said walking over to him my eyes turning from their normal blank white to a royal golden color which meant I was confident.

"Let's duel" he said looking at me. We both started up our duel discs. "Ladies first"

"Thanks whatever your name is" I replied "I play a face down card and end I my turn"

"Sharks the name" he said "and I summon big jaws in attack mode. Now big jaws attack her directly." I took the 1800 damage easily.

"My turn. I Draw" I took a card my deck. "I summon dark demon to the field in attack mode and end my turn. I guarantee this little guy will give you nightmares." The small demon had only 300 attack points.

"My turn. Draw." shark said "I play the spell aqua jet. With this card my big jaws gains 1000 attack points. Now attack dark demon."

"Not so fast" I countered "I play the trap card dark negate" this negates your attack and ends your turn. Now remember when I said demon would give you nightmares this is why" I smiled and the light flashes off my perfect pearly white teeth "when an attack on demon is negated his special ability activates. It lets me play any dark monster from my hand, and I play dark fairy." Fairy has been in my family for generations. The card has been beaten battered torn taped dropped picked up fixed drawn on and one time almost eaten, but it's still in perfect condition.

"3200 attack points" shark stuttered.

"Now attack fairy" I shouted as the dark black fairy like monster destroyed his big jaws "oh and did I mention special ability. If you gain 1000 life points she can attack again." This time fairy attacked directly leaving shark with only 2600 life points. Then he regained 1000 life points and fairy attacked again. I could see shark was scared by the look in his eyes. His fear increased as I attacked again leaving with 1400 life points.

Then I felt my dark side taking over. Suddenly I was watching myself. I could see my body's eyes turn jet black like they always do when my dark side takes over. I look over at my opponent who was trembling. He was about to get seriously hurt if I couldn't get control of myself.

"Aw what's the matter is the little baby scared" said my body that being controlled my dark side. Meanwhile fairy kept attack and attacking. My opponent was down to 200 life points. One more attack and it would be over, unfortunately my dark side tends to be a bit of a sore winner will probably kill my opponent. Fairy attacked one more time sending shark flying about 60 feet into a wall.

"Ellie" I heard Yuuki cry. That snapped me back to reality. I was in my own body again.

I didn't know what to do so I ran away. I ran until I came to a medium sized dojo my home. I jumped up onto the roof of the dojo and then down onto the other side. After that I kept running until I came to a forest. Panting heavily I stopped running and just stood there. I was never a good runner like Riki was. He was faster and had more stamina then I did. My greatest strengths were my agility. I could jump over a truck if I wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ellie: yay update. But first wolfgirl12390 aka the writer of this fanfiction…**_

_**Me: we know Ellie just get on with it.**_

_**Ellie: (sticks tongue out at me) as I was saying wolfgirl12390 doesn't own yugioh Zexel or its characters. All she owns is me and my family.**_

_**Me: sorry if anyone OOC in this chapter.**_

Another Day another Dime Chapter 2

3 days after the first chapter and in third person.

Everyone around school is whispering as Yuma Tsukumo walk through the halls. Yuma is soon approached by his two friends Bronk and Tori.

"Hey Yuma did you here" asked Bronk.

"Here what?" asked Yuma.

"Shark dueled some girl the other night and lost big time" Answered Tori.

"How much is big time" questioned Yuma.

"He's in the hospital with a broken arm" said Tori.

"What" said a surprised Yuma "someone was powerful enough to that to shark. Well in that case I have to duel them to avenge shark."

Later that day Ellie's POV

"I summon dark dove in attack mode" I said. I was dueling Riki and I winning as usual. He was 16 which was 3 years older than me although I much, much stronger.

"Hmm" he said "1800 attack points and my field is wide open with 200 life points left. I summon earth pixie in defense mode."

"1900 defense points not bad" I replied "I activate the spell card monster reborn and I choose dark fairy." Earlier in the duel I had sent fairy to the graveyard to activate a spell card. Dark fairy attacked and then dark dove attacked and I won.

"Not bad" I stated as my eyes turn back to clear white "but how you made it to the semifinals of world dueling competition is beyond me."

"Remember little sister not everyone is as good as you." Riki taunted.

"I know but I'm not even the best of the family" I return taunted. Riki giggled at that

"Ellie, Riki time for lunch" called my eldest sister Bayla.

"And speaking of best out of the kids" I joked going inside with Riki. It Yuuki's third birthday although I already gave him his gift. If you remember my dark side beat the fudge outa some dude. Shark was his name I think. Ugh why did my mind keep going back to him? Was it because he was the first boy I met that wasn't my brother or cousin. I had spent my whole life with my family in the middle of the woods.

"Ellie" Riki said snapping me back to reality "come on we're singing happy birthday."

We sang happy birthday and then it was time for presents. One good thing about having 10 siblings and 5 cousins you get lots of presents. That's right 10 siblings. I was the 6th one born. The oldest is 23 which was Bayla and the youngest of my siblings is 5 which was Lexi. The youngest overall is my cousin Yuuki who as I stated was 3.

The first present Yuuki opened was from Bayla. She got him a starter deck. Now I'll just skip to my present because all 17 presents would be a bit boring. But I'll say that he got 5 starter decks and 8 individual cards and 50 dollars in change.

Then it was time for my present. I handed it to him it was in a small box. He opened it. His eyes widened as he saw the golden chain.

"I love it" he screamed hugging me.

"But there's more" I smiled and handed him a duel card. It was the card baby dragon.

"2200 attack points oh wow" Yuuki said with glee.

"Now to make your deck you should try and have a theme" Riki gave his guidance "since you got a lot of baby type monster cards I'd suggest going with those."

"But I'm not a baby" whined Yuuki.

"Says the only one is diapers" pointed out 7 year old Emily my little sister.

"I don't need these diapers" whined Yuuki.

Seeing how worked up he was getting I started a mental count down knowing what was going to happen. I was right because as I got to 0 Yuuki of course had an accident. That's my little cousin for you.

The next day in third person

Shark was back in school and so far he'd been made fun of so much he was ready to seriously injure someone. To make matters worse he couldn't duel with an annoying cast on his arm. Then he was approached by Yuma.

"Hey Shark" Yuma greeted "I wanna know about the girl you dueled."

"What about her" asked Shark.

"Where's she from" said Yuma

"I don't know. I had never seen her before our duel."

That night Ellie's POV

It was getting dark. Riki, Yuuki and I were at the duel park for Yuuki's first duel, but by the time we got there all the kids Yuuki's age were gone. So we waited for an hour. I was about ready to go when we were approached by a boy and a girl.

"Are you the one who dueled shark the other night" asked boy.

"What's it to you" Riki stood in front of me trying to protect be as usual.

"I'm Yuma" said the boy "I'm a friend of Shark. I'll teach you mess with my friends. Let's duel"

I didn't really want to but before I knew it I was watching my eyes turn black as my dark side took over.

"Of course I'll do you" said my dark side with an evil smile.

**Dun, dun, dun cliffhanger  
>Ellie: Ellie your fingers started cramping up again didn't they.<strong>

**Me: maybe. What's it to you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ellie: update again**

**Me: yay and also I don't yugioh zexal or its characters **

**Where the last chapter left off Ellie's POV**

They started up their duel discs.

"I summon dark knight in attack mode" said my dark side "and if it's the only card on the field its special ability activates and I can attack you directly. Then I end my turn" Then BAM Yuma took 1500 points of damage.

"I draw" he said "I summon goblindburgh in attack mode, and when goblinburgh is summoned he gets go fly another monster straight to the front line, and I choose gogogo golem. Now I Xyz summon Utopia. Utopia attack dark knight."

"Hmm interesting" my dark side said as she took 200 points of damage "I summon dark demon in attack mode. And place 4 cards face down."

"It's only got 300 attack points" said Yuma. My evil side smiled deviously and the light flashed off my perfect white teeth.. "Now Utopia attack."

"I activate my trap card dark negate this" my dark side countered with another flashy toothy smile "and when an attack on demon is negated his special ability activates and I can summon any dark monster from my hand and I choose dark fairy. Now attack fairy."

I knew what was coming next and I had to stop it.

"NO" I cried somehow taking control of my body. My eyes turned back to their normal clear white. Falling to my knees I started panting.

"Ellie" Yuuki cried running to me along with Riki.

"Ellie are you ok" asked Riki.

"I'm fine" I lied shaken by the fact I lost control for so long. "Listen I'm sorry I hurt you friend sometimes I get so in the zone I lose control of myself." Lying was a talent of mine.

Yuma just looked at me for a second. Then he finally said "it's fine."

"Really" I smile like a little kid. Did I mention that I was a good actress?

"Are we friends" Yuma stuck his hand out to me.

"friends' I took the hand and stood up.

**Sorry It was so short**

**Ellie: you got writer's block didn't you.**

**Me: maybe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ellie's POV**

It had been about a week since my duel with Yuma. Since then I'd been hanging out with him and his friends a lot. Anyway Yuma Shark Riki Yuuki and I were at the park. I was dueling Yuma while Riki dueled Shark.

"I summon dark dove in attack mode" I said the black bird appearing on my field.

"Oh yeah I summon gagaga magician in attack mode" Yuma replied then attacked "now I activate the spell card revenge attack this lets me gain 1000 attack points and attack again." He then attacks again this time taking out dark dove and winning the duel.

"Not bad" I say.

Of course I wasn't using my full because I was afraid of dark side taking over. I look over to Riki and Shark. Shark was just about to win when Riki activated a trap card and won.

"Nice job" I said to Shark "even though you didn't win."

"You too" shark replied. I blushed.

"Hey where'd Yuuki go" Riki asked.

**Meanwhile Yuuki's POV**

"Hey kid" a girl approached me "want to duel."

The girl looked about 5 she was average height with red hair that looked like it hadn't been cut in several months.

"Uh sure" I replied.

"Good! I'm Akane by the way" she said.

"My name's Yuuki."

"I'll go first" Akane said "I draw. I summon the mad hatter in attack mode"

"My turn" I said "I summon… uh…" I looked at my cards again. "Ok I summon red eyes b. chick in… defense mode."

"Attack mode would have better" Akane stated "my hatter has 800 attack points and your chick only has 500 defense points." Then her hatter attacked and took out my chick. "Now I summon mama bear in defense mode and if this card is the only one summon regularly I cans summon papa bear as well." The two bears had a combined attacked 3200 and I took all that damage directly.

"Ok got to do something" I said to myself "I draw. I play the field spell the nursery. With this spell every monster without baby in its name is sent to the graveyard and won't be able to be summoned at all." Once I've said that I attempt a smile like Ellie's where the light shines of my teeth but it doesn't work out. "Ok now summon baby dragon." Baby dragon attacked leaving Akane with only 2800 life points. "Now I play the spell card newborn. This lets me play every baby type monster in my deck with less than 1000 attack points" That was 6 more. "Now everyone attack." And with that I won.

By now Ellie had found me and come over.

"Guess what Ellie" I said excitedly "I won a duel."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey Ellie" Shark said to me after our usual Friday 4:00 PM duel he sounded nervous "you want to go with me to this dance my school is having on Saturday. I lost a bet with Yuma and have to go. So I figure since we're like friends and all and since you're a cool chick you'd make things more fun."

"Sure I'd love to go" I replied.

"Cool "Shark said walking away "oh and by the way it's duel monsters themed costume ball."

After that I headed home.

"Hey Bayla I've got a date tomorrow night" I called walking into the dojo.

"What with whom" Bayla asked.

"Shark" I replied.

"Looks like someone has a boyfriend" my older sister Dani taunted.

"It's not like that" I blushed "he was forced to go to some duel monster themed costume dance and needed a date."

"Either way you need a dress" Bayla said "and I have the perfect one."

We walked up to Bayla's room and in her closet was black dress. If you looked closely it had the most beautiful pattern in the stitching. On the back of the dress were attached wings. They were white with golden lacing. Besides being beautiful the dress was the same one that dark fairy wore on her card.

"It's gorgeous" I stated hugging Bayla.

**Saturday Night**

I was pacing the house waiting for Shark to come. The bell rang and I jumped like 20 feet.

"Hey Shark ready to go" I said opening the door.

It was a dude holding a box of pizza.

"Uh here's your pizza" the pizza guy said "that'll be $32.25"

"Here!" I grabbed some money off the counter and threw it at the guy as my eyes changed from excited green to an angry red ruby color. The pizza dude handed me the pizza and ran off into his van and drove away. At this point I put the pizza on the counter behind me and kicked the wall next to me making a rather large hole.

"Did I come at a bad time" asked someone behind me.

I turned around and see Shark. My eyes turned from ruby red to a pink that was the same color as my blushing face.

"Oh uh" I stutter a bit.

"Come on let's get going" Shark laughed. It was then that I noticed he had on a dark magician costume.

The two of us walked to his school. Once there we entered the gymnasium where everything was. Immediately I regretted coming. The music was loud and rather disturbing to my sensitive ears. The lights were bright and made it hard to see. Not mention it gave me a major headache.

"Come on I want to show you something" Shark stated pulling me out of the room up some stairs and onto the roof.

What I saw as amazing. The sun was setting causing the sky to turn a beautiful orangey color. It was just… Wow.

"Wow" I said.

Then shark leaned in and kissed me. It felt like… impossible to describe. The rest of the night sort went by in a blur after that but the kiss was definitely the highlight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I summon dark dove in attack mode" I stated the black bird appearing on my field. I was dueling shark. It had been about a week since our date and he didn't seem into me at all. Although since that kiss I couldn't help but feel well attracted to him.

"Huh oh yeah" shark was snapped back to reality "I attack with skull kraken"

With that kraken attacked and shark lost the duel because dove had more attack points.

"You ok Shark" I asked the boy. He had seemed a bit out of it all throughout the duel.

"Ellie" he said to me his dark blue eyes looking straight my eyes which had gone to the to a blushing pinkish color "how would I get a girl to like me"

"Oh uh" I stuttered blushing thinking it's me he likes.

"Because there's this awesome girl in my English class and she's **really **pretty" Shark continued.

"Oh" I stated a bit disappointed but quickly hid it "well I that case you got to be romantic." Shark cocked his head confused and I mentally face palmed. Maybe it's not such a good idea I date him. "You know hold her hand, maybe even a kiss." Shark blushed thinking about kissing the girl he likes. "Now what do you have planned." Shark cocked his head and I face-palm again this time physically. "What are you going to do on your date?"

"I don't know" he said.

"Well the sunset from the top of the school was pretty romantic" I said "you can take her to see that."

"That's a great idea" Shark stated. I blushed.

**That Night**

I was watching the date from the bushes and no I am **not** a stalker. I'm just a concerned friend. Shark and the girl Emma were currently standing on the school roof looking out at the stars. The first thing I notaced about Emma was that she was tall. Also she had the curliest blonde hair I've ever seen. She would be what most boys would call hot. Especially with her oversized, uh… chest.

"So what do you think of the sunset?" Shark asked Emma.

"It's nice" Emma replied "but I think there's something I'd rather do."

"Huh" shark started to say something only to be cut off my Emma's lips mashing against his. Shark soon returned kiss. I ran away holding back tears. I ran until I came to the dojo. From there I ran until I got up to my room. Then all my emotions came out in tears. I cried, and cried, and cried.


End file.
